This invention relates to cadmium selenide photoconductive devices, and more particularly to methods of fabricating photoconductive cadmium selenide bodies for such devices.
Cadmium selenide photoconductive bodies having high photosensitivities across the entire visible light spectrum from 400 to 700 nm. are desired for use in light sensitive devices such as photodiodes and imaging devices. Furthermore, methods of fabricating such bodies are particularly desired wherein the photoconductive cadmium selenide material additionally has a crystallographic structure and granularity having a minimum of non-uniformities and defects which could otherwise cause non-uniform light sensitivities of such devices along their light sensitive input surfaces.